Sorrow
by Krystal-Glass
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I hope it doesn't suck. A dark, slightly depressing Zoethian fic written from Zoey's perspective. Aftermath of the nuke. Rated K . Status says complete, but if requested I may write a sequel, but I feel this ends on a good cliffhanger.
1. Motionless

He just lay there. Motionless. All light snuffed out from his once glowing eyes. I never had the chance to tell him how I felt. He had died thinking we were friends; and that was all we would ever be. Rythian lay lifeless at the bottom of Blackrock crater. It wasn't the nuke that killed him, but- in a way,- _me_.

When the nuke went off it knocked me unconscious and destroyed my arm; I knew from the swirls of magic around my arm he had repaired it using his magic. I looked to my left and saw him lying there. Motionless.

Carefully, I untied his mask and pulled the material from his face. His left cheek was black and scaled, this effect covered his lips too. It faded just before it touched his right cheek. I slowly leant down, and kissed him. When I pulled away, I just lay my head on his chest and cried into the fabric of his mask. I clenched it as hard as I could, and there and then I vowed to keep it for as long as I lived. I sobbed all night. Never saying anything but his name. I have no idea how long I spent there before Teep dragged me away; much to my dismay. Time to start over. To prepare for a new life. A life without Rythian.


	2. Rythian's crazy idea 'Sorrow's' Prequel

**A/N: Hey guys, I had this crazy idea about what Rythian ****_actually did_**** to heal Zoey's arm in 'Sorrow'. Please R&R, it really does boost my confidence! Also thank you Peltyra and the Halo-dude who reviewed who I've forgotten the name of. Sorry! I'll find out later probably. If you do review, I swear I will personally take about half an hour sending you a PM. Anyway, you came for the story! Not ramblings! So here you are:**

I heard it. That deafening noise. A mushroom cloud appeared in the sky where Blackrock once stood. Ironic, really. Mushroom cloud. I concentrated as hard as I could, and, drawing my energy from inside of me, I used my Ender to teleport to the edge. The edge of _that crater._ One thought crossed my mind.

_Zoey..._

In a desperate attempt to find her, I flew above the crater. When I couldn't see her from above, I dropped down. I didn't care about fall damage. I cared about _her. _She was all that mattered now. If she wasn't... you know. I couldn't bring myself to say it. Smoke and soot gathered in my throat, making breathing difficult. I didn't care. My entire world had just been blown apart by that _stupid nuke! _My world, my _universe_, disappeared when she did. But then again, a barren wasteland isn't exactly new to me. I lived in one for three thousand years, after all. Not only was I left alone, _again, _I was alone and without a heart. She kept it beating. She kept my stone-cold, black heart beating. And now it's stopped. It's in pieces, funny how much Blackrock now resembles it. Black and broken. With all hope lost, I fell to my knees. I had spent all day searching these ruins, my hands now stained black with ash. She was... _dead._

Then, I saw it. Out of the corner of my eye. A shock of red in the grey world around me. Something told me it was her. She would stay colourful, no matter what happened. Some scrap of hope now building within me, I crawled over to where it lay. I had no energy left. I tossed pieces of brick of my shoulder, I think one nearly hit Tee. Hair. It was a strand of her beautiful red hair. Her messy, unkept mane of hair. A smile found its way to my lips, memories coming flooding back. But I snapped back into reality when I saw her arm. It wasn't there. Her left arm, from about half way up past her elbow and downwards, was gone. Just, gone. Thinking quickly, I tore off a piece of my cloak and wrapped the black fabric around the stump to help slow the bleeding. I scooped her up in my arms, and carried her to the forest. I had a crazy idea, but it might just work. The ash and soot was beginning to choke me as well.

Carefully, I placed her down on the soft, unharmed grass, and gathered what I needed from the trees around us. A few leaves from a whispering oak. I shoved them into my bag and carried her back down into the crater. For the spell to work, you had to be close to where the damage was dealt. I began the process. I knew this was a suicide mission. If it worked, Zoey could live and be _happy _again. If not, at least we would be together. As I muttered the incantation under my breath, I felt my lifeforce being drained. I didn't care. I carried on, and as I finished, the last of my energy escaped my body. It repaired her arm and restored her to health, and as I closed my eyes accepting my death, I saw her chest rise and fall as she began to breathe once more. I fell on my back, her body lying next to me. At least now she could be happy. And as lady death took me into her eternal slumber, for the first time in centuries, _I was happy._


End file.
